


5 Times Barry and Julian's Plans are Interrupted, and the 1 Time it Isn't

by suitsflash (bikeross)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5+1, CSIs in Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeross/pseuds/suitsflash
Summary: Barry and Julian are very attracted to each other. They attempt to do something about it over and over again but somehow Barry always has to leave. Julian does what a CSI does best--investigate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Trying my hand at a multi chaptered fic. Haven't written anything quite this long in a while, so I hope y'all like it!! Comments are greatly appreciated! <3 *kisses*
> 
> Also! Beta'ed by the lovely [Lace](http://archiveofourown.org/users/steamlace/pseuds/steamlace)  
> AND [Amie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftemera/pseuds/swiftemera).  
> Love you two!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drink turns into something more

Well now he’s done it. Julian Albert has done the one thing he swore he would never do. Show weakness in front of Barry sodding Allen. But in a way it feels right--like a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders.

He didn’t know where the breaking point was, whether it was the weight of his family and their disappointment in his chosen life, the increasing inadequacies in the face of this new metahuman reality, or of a mistake he almost made earlier that night. It could have been over for him, in the instance of fear he felt, he almost took the life of a child. A child just as scared as him. A child who’s just learned to bottle it up all his life.

So it’s a surprise to him when Barry asks him for a drink. Now suddenly his night doesn’t feel like a downward spiral. Maybe he doesn’t have to keep crushing himself down.

“You just have to trust that everything will be okay.” Barry said just moments prior. And now maybe he wants to believe it. Julian wants to believe that the series of disappointments his life has been were just paving a path that he couldn’t see the end to.

He says yes to the drink and smiles at Barry and he almost certainly does _not_ feel a flutter in his heart when Barry’s arm brushes his casually as the brunet pulls on his jacket.

“Got any place in mind?” He asks Barry.

Barry shrugs, almost adorably. No--definitely adorably. “Kinda. I like this place across the street. It’s got beer and stuff--it’s okay,” he says. “I mean we don’t have to go there, there’s a few other places.

“It sounds good,” Julian says, chuckling as he buries his hands in his pockets. And if his cheeks are a little flushed, he’ll blame the slight chill in the air. Certainly not the way that Barry kind of rambles on when he’s clearly a little flustered. “So Allen--” He begins.

“Barry,” Barry says, smirking.

“Barry,” Julian corrects. “I’m sorry to hear about your mum,” he says. “And dad.”

“Thanks,” Barry says, his expression souring.

 Automatic mood killer. Great Julian, he says to himself. He fights to come up with decent conversation. Anything but dead parents.

“I’m not very good at this. The talking bit,” he admits as they step into the cozy bar. “As you can clearly tell, I don’t have much in the way of friends.”

 He takes off his jacket and hangs it on the hook underneath the bar before sitting next to Barry.

 “First round’s on me by the way,” Barry says.

 Julian smiles. “Cheers,” he responds, nodding to the bartender who promptly takes their orders and hands them two pints of beer.

 He tries not to focus on Barry’s lips as they talk, it’s all just chatter about nothing really. But Julian’s having a difficult time keeping eye contact, not letting his eyes trail down the pale column of Barry’s throat, or the way his eyes brighten up whenever Julian says anything semi-complimentary.

 All in all, he finds himself falling more and more for the man he has sworn to hate time and time again.

 They begin to walk home, Julian feeling a heady rush as they continued to talk about everything and nothing.

 “You were sorted into Hufflepuff--the hell is a Hufflepuff?” Julian asks, chuckling.

 Barry snorts. “Lemme guess you’re a Slytherin.”

“What would make you think that? I hardly think I’ve been that awful to you,” Julian says as they stopped in front of his flat.

Barry laughs. “You know, the old British family. Only heir,” he says, turning his chin up and adopting a terribly fake British accent that made Julian just want to lean forward and kiss him just to shut him up.  
  
Which is why it isn’t really all that surprising when Julian leans slightly forward. He takes a deep breath. Is he imagining Barry leaning back in?

Barry smiles and nods gently as their eyes lock.

Julian cocks his head and lifts a hand to brush an eyelash from Barry’s cheek. “You’ve got something there,” he says softly, his fingers gently tracing the other man’s cheekbone.

“Julian?” Barry asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Make a wish.” Julian interjects as he holds his hand up, the all too delicate eyelash perched on his knuckles.

Barry nods and closes his eyes before he blows it away.

“What’d you wish for?” Julian asks, his eyes on Barry’s full lips.

“I think you’re missing the point of a wish. ‘Cause if I tell you, it won’t come true. I think.”

Julian feels his heart skip a beat as Barry’s fingers tangle with his. The slight contact shoots sparks up and down his spine and he looks up, leaning forward for the final approach as his lips settle on Barry’s.

Barry reacts instantaneously, his arms wrapping around the blond’s shoulders as he deepens the kiss.

Heart thrumming in his chest, he pushes Barry back against the wall of the building, continuing to explore his mouth. Their tongues fight for dominance, teeth clacking together. Julian knows he is a drunken mess, but he doesn’t care. All he wants is Barry.

Moments later, Barry breaks apart the kiss as Julian presses feather light kisses to his jawline. His trousers tighten uncomfortably but he manages to hold himself back--don’t wanna come on too strong. “Got a bottle of Glenfiddich upstairs, twelve year. Fancy coming up for a drink?” He asked.

“Another one?” Barry asks laughing as he begins to walk towards the elevator “I guess I could do that,” he adds.  

Julian turns to kiss him again, and this time Barry cuts it short, resting his forehead against the blond’s. “Let’s breathe for a second, huh? Don’t wanna rush things.”

Julian’s eyes crinkle in delight. He presses the up button of the elevator and waits impatiently. His and Barry’s hands are intertwined--fingers laced together. Everything seems to be going according to plan until--

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me. You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

Barry looks embarrassed as he pulls out his phone. He glances apologetically at Julian before turning to take it, walking to the other end of the lobby. “I’m kinda busy right now. Oh...okay. Yeah I’ll be right there.” He says, his shoulders slumping.

Julian sighs heavily and looks at Barry, raising an eyebrow. But Barry looks like such a sad puppy, Julian can’t stay upset for very long. He relaxes and offers a conciliatory expression.

“It’s Joe--he uh...he’s at the precinct and needs me to look over some evidence from the Winston homicide that I was working on,” he says.

Julian nods. “Very well, I understand the importance of our work,” he says. “Cheers mate, see you around?”

Barry nods and leaves looking back once and waving, his expression slightly despairing.

A sigh escapes Julian’s lips as he heads back to his empty flat for the night.

-

He shows up to work the next morning feeling like his head is being hit repeatedly with a brick. He squints behind his Ray-Bans. The glare of the overhead lighting is still too much, and the first thing Julian does when he goes into the lab is drop his head on the desk.

A bottle of water thumps down on the desk next to him and then it's followed by a cheery “Morning!”

Julian groans. “What is it? Come back after I feel better,” he says, his voice hoarse. He looks up and sees the annoying face of Barry fucking Allen. “What do you want?”  

Barry smiles softly, looking away and then flicking his eyes back towards him. “I just--uh want to ask if you wanted to go ice skating tomorrow? The rink opens tonight and it--um might be fun? I...I’m sorry--I’m terrible at asking people out.”

And then it comes crashing back. Last night. The kiss. The wall. Beating hearts, pink cheeks, lips brushing against each other. Everything.

Julian looks up at him.

Barry takes that as his answer and he looks down, nodding. “I uh--I get it,” he says. “Sorry if I misread anything, I guess I'll just go--and not come back for like a while.”

“You utter arse.”

“Excuse me?” Barry whirls around looking affronted.

“You ask me out while I’m hungover and you barely give me five bloody seconds to respond!” He exclaims. “Of course I’ll go out with you,” Julian says with a laugh. He then groans as a fresh wave of pain enters his skull.

Julian can’t help but smile again as Barry’s expression brightens. He’s having trouble not imagining a labrador’s ears perking up as its tail wags.

“Really?”

“Yes, you sodding arse,” he says with a chuckle. Julian picks up the bottle of water and downs half of it before he gets up to take his case files downstairs, leaving a very happy Barry in his wake.

He finds Joe first, nodding in greeting. “How did the case last night go? Did Barry manage to help you get further on the Winston homicide?” He asks. What he’s not prepared for is Joe’s perplexed look as if he has no idea what Julian is talking about.

“What case?” He asks before his eyes widen. “O-oh yeah, that case. Not really--but we’re a few steps closer, ” Joe says before his eyes dart back and forth, settling on the captain’s office. “Actually I just forgot I have to go speak to the captain about... something important,”  He hastens quickly towards the door, as if to make a speedy escape.

Julian crinkles his eyebrows together and his lips set in a deep frown. Joe just lied to cover for Barry. Why?

His shoulders drop. Perhaps his initial judgment isn’t entirely correct. Barry is absolutely ridiculous, however Julian knows one thing is true: Barry Allen is hiding something and Julian is determined to get to the bottom of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions, comments, concerns will be greatly appreciated. I'd love love love any and all feedback! 
> 
> And yes, the E rating will come into play ;)

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: brooklyn1949


End file.
